With respect to an engine mounted on a wheeled type construction machine, a high torque is required at a time of working and a high rotational speed is required at a time of moving.
However, when a rated output of the engine is taken into account, it is difficult to set an engine torque performance which can meet each of the aforesaid requirements. Heretofore, the aforesaid torque performance is established on the base of a compromise between the aforesaid requirements. For this reason, sufficient working performance and moving performance can not be given to the construction machine.
Incidentally, since an engine output is determined by torque and rotational speed of the engine, it follows that the aforesaid torque performance determines an engine output performance.
An object of the present invention is to provide an engine controlling apparatus which can impart sufficient working performance and moving performance to a wheeled type construction machine.